disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Soldiers
The Card Soldiers are the loyal servants of The Queen of Hearts. They make up the Queen's military force and they always obey the her orders. However, this is mostly due to the tremendous fear they have of her rather than loyalty. They are called''' Royal Cardsmen in'' Disney's Alice in Wonderland Jr. They were voiced by Larry Gray and Don Barclay in the original film, and they are all currently voiced by Corey Burton. Appearances Alice in Wonderland Three card soldiers appear as Alice makes her way into the garden of The Queen of Hearts. She finds them painting white roses red. The cards explain that the white roses were planted by mistake, and that they fear beheading if the mistake is not remedied. Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Alice offers to help them. Soon however, the Queen appears, and is shown to be angered more by the paint that by the white roses. When none of the cards confess to the "crime," she orders them all beheaded. The three soldiers are then dragged off by other cards. Other cards act as croquet hoops, when the Queen challenges Alice. The cards openly cheat to allow the Queen to win; they move so that the Queen's ball goes through, but also make certain that Alice's does not. One card does not get to his spot in time, and so he is taken away to be beheaded. During Alice's trial, anonymous card soldiers act as Alice's guards. The surround the defendant's box, and block Alice from getting out. Later, they chase after her as ordered by the Queen. Mickey Mousecapade The Card Soldiers appear as enemy drones in ''Mickey Mousecapade. House of Mouse The cards are minor characters in the series and in ''Mickey's House of Villains'' they locked all the heroes in the kitchen as the villains took over. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Card Soldiers serve as a member of the boss fight against the Crank Tower and Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. Kingdom Hearts In the first game, the Cards can be seen alongside their Queen during Alice's trial. After Sora and his friends find proof of Alice's innocence, the Cards attack them by order of the Queen, who doesn't believe she is innocent. When Alice is kidnapped, the Queen orders the Cards to search everywhere for her, but they don't succeed, since Alice is no longer in Wonderland. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the cards appear as figments of Sora's memories in Wonderland. They are fought again alongside the Queen of Hearts, and when defeated, Sora obtains their Enemy Card. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The cards reappear in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, were they are protecting the Queens hedge mazes. They are also sent to find three suspicious figures for the Queen. Kingdom Hearts coded Data versions of the card soilders appear in the Journal recreation of Wonderland. They can be seen gaurding areas of the Queen of Heart's mazes. Also, one Spade soilder has lost his memory of something he has done wrong. Sora later finds the '''White Roses inkling, which reminds the card that he has to replace the accidently planted white roses with red of he will lose his head. Much later, when Sora needs to de-bug the entrance to the Queen's Court Room, a glitch has the card soilders gaurding the maze the entrance to the glitch is running at a ridiculously fast pass. However, Sora manages to enter the bugged area and remove the faults. Later, when Data Wonderland is recreated in Data Castle Oblivion, one of the cards is generous to one of his allies and allows Sora to take a potion to him (or possibly the starving card). Gallery clipaliceprisoner.gif|Card Soldiers Card Soldier.jpg|Card Soliders in Kingdom Hearts Char 29324.jpg|Cards in House of Mouse es:Los Naipes Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:Fighters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters